


Stay.

by Frnk



Series: Stay with me. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Airports, Drunk Texting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, I Love You, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Texting, Time Skips, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank had met Gerard on a Tumblr, he followed him for a few months, almost always reblogging everything because they were so alike.





	Stay.

Frank had met Gerard on a Tumblr, he followed him for a few months, almost always reblogging everything because they were  _so alike._ They had started talking a few months later, and eventually traded emails. They talked everyday for  _years._ Telling eachother their problems and offering the little advice they knew. They never exchanged names or pictures or even ages, but they got on so well that Frank was starting to like the dude. It took him a few weeks to notice that his feelings changed, but it wasnt normal to keep refreshing your email and replying instantly. He convinced himself it was weird, he had never even  _seen_ the guy so how could he actually crush on him? 

It was Franks birthday when he finally found out Gerards name, a little after 4 years of talking daily. Gerard had drew a kick ass picture of zombies and captioned it  _to the best fucking guy i know. Happy birthday. Gerard xo._

He almost puked when he seen it, the bubble of butterflies in his stomach almost to fucking strong. Frank went out and got a little drunk, because ofcourse you're only 17 once. So when he found himself sat infront of his laptop that night, he pulled up his email without thinking.

_Gerard. Is it weird if i kinda got a crush on you? You're an absaloute dork and I want to see you. If you're cool with it, maybe you can gimmie your skype?_

 He got a reply almost straight away.

_i'm a little drunk. Gway97@gmail.com_

Frank added it immediatly and called, plugging his earphones in as he opened another beer. It connected and all Frank could see was black.

"Gimmie a sec."

Gerard voice was rough and went straight to Franks dick.

"Hey you gotta turn your light on if i have too."

Frank automatically flicked on his bedsids lamp, tucking his fringe behind his ear. He tried not to pay attension to his little window that showed him. The light went on and Frank was facing pillows, before he seen pink pyjama pants and a black top.

"I can't see your face."

"Gimmie a sec, dude."Gerard laughed before he appeared, at first all Frank seen was dark black hair and pale skin, before the camera readjusted and showed the most gorgeous man Frank had ever seen.

"Holy shit."

Gerard laughed and ducked his head, focusing on something in his hands.

"Jersey boy too?"He hummed, but Frank was still stunned. Gerard looked up threw his eyelashes at him.

"Yeah. I mean originally. I'm in Ireland."

"Shit thats far."Gerard scrunched up his nose before putting a hand rolled cigarette into his mouth. 

"7 and a half hours."Frank hummed.

"Sucks. You're cute as shit."

Frank laughed and took a mouthful of beer.

"Happy birthday, Frankie."

"Thank you."Frank whispered and scratched his head.

"What age are you?"he added, 

"I'm 20."Gerard smiled, gaining a nod from Frank.

"17."

They skyped until Frank got to drunk, and even then he passed out on camera to him. They started talking more and more, adding eachother on social medias and mailing every day. It was obvious they had feelinfs towards eachother, neither tried to hide it in the slightest. It was Christmas morning when Frank woke up to a Facebook mail.

_you wanna give long distance a go? Merry christmas Frankie. Thinking of you always. Xo._

Frank sat up so quick he got a headrush, tyiping out a simple  _YES I WANNA BE YOUR BOYFRIEND_

He didnt get a reply until during Christmas dinner, and even then it was just a request on Facebook. 

_are you in a relationship with Gerard Way?_

Frank clicked accept immediatly, unable to hide the stupid grin that spread across his cheeks. He ignored his phone then, listening to his parents drunken singing.

In May Frank got a text at 8 am.

_gimmie ur address punk. Gotta send my boy a present._

**_you dont gotta send me nothing you dick. 51 maple avenue, Co. Dublin._ **

He was suprised when 3 days later, a DHL delivery man turned up at his doorstep. He signed and took the box, running upstairs to open it. First, a long rose that was laminated, and Frank wanted to cry. He moved it to the side and pulled out the hoodie, immediatly pressing it to his nose. He inhaled and felt tears fill his eyes at Gerards aftershave. He smelt of cigarettes and coffee, but Linxx. He immediatly pulled to hoodie on and lifted the book. This hand a note attacted on messy hand writing.

_guess whos graphic novel is getting published in June?! First draft. Let me know what you think xox_

Frank set it down and pulled out the final thing, a sketchpad. He opened it and started to cry, the drawing of him and Gerard was so beautiful. The rest of the book was filled with drawings of Frank, asleep or laughing. He immediatly grabbed his phone and called Gerards number, something he never did because it cost a fortune. Gerard answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey babe. Its like 6 am."

"I'm sorry. I love you. I got the package and jesus."

"You love me?"

"Yes. Yes i love you."

"I love you too."Gerard whispered, voice soft and honest.

"Go back to sleep. Sorry."

"Nah. Skype me, pretty boy. I'll call you in 5?"

"Okay. Okay yeah. Bye."

Frank hung up and spent the time flicking threw the sketchpad before his phone began to ring. He sat on the bed and answered the video call, sucking in a breath. Gerard was sat in his boxers with the blanket pooled around his waist, cupping a mug of coffee and a cigarette. Frank took in the milky skin he wanted to bite.

"Are you checking me out?"

"Duh. I didnt know this was a shirtless party."

"You're a nerd. I'm just awake."Gerard grinned before taking a drink of coffee. 

"Frank! I'm leaving! Lock up!"Linda shouted

"Kay! Later!"

"Home alone, some awesome party?"Gerard grinned

"Usually i jack it and then eat cereal in my underwear."Frank admitted

"How are you a punk again? No drugs or alcohol?"

Frank laughed and shook his head.

"Self love is the best love."

"Oh yeah totally. Especially when your boyfriend lives on the otherside of the world."

"Fuck yeah. I totally just jack it to your facebook pictures."

"Thats weird as shit."Gerard laughed 

"Now i'm picturing you jacking it, jesus."

"Do i look hot?"Frank snorted and leaned back on the bed.

"Fuck yeah you do."Gerard mumbled.

"I could show you what i really look like so you dont gotta picture it."

"Dude!"Gerard whined, Frank grinned and closed his eyes as the blood rushed from his head.

"You gotta have a boner dont you? Jesus. Teenagers."Gerard mumbled. Frank hummed and flipped the camera, the buldge in his pyjama pants obvious.

"Jesus. Jesus."Gerard set down his mug and whined when Frank palmed the bulge.

"Are you really gonna do it?"

"If you want me to."

"Fuck yes i do."Gerard mumbled and pushed the sheets down. Frank smirked at Gerards bonner, keeping his eyes focused on the camera as he shoved his hand down his pants. He freed himself and gasped at the first squeeze. 

"Jesus."Gerard moaned and leaned back, sliding his hand into his boxers. 

"Move your laptop to the side. Can't see."

Gerard complied, Lying back until all Frank could see was Gerards cock, standing thick and tall in his palm. The sight made Frank twitch in his hand. He stroked himself quickly, watching Gerard do the same. 

"Wanna suck you, baby. Want you to fill my throat."Frank moaned and thrust into his hand at the thought.

"I want you on your knees infront of me. Looking up threw your pretty eyelashes when i mess up your little mouth."Gerard vouce was so rough, 

"You wanna show me how many fingers you can fit in your pretty mouth baby?"

Frank took his hand away and flipped the camera, immediarly sucking on three fingers. 

"Jesus. So fucking gorgeous. Push then further baby."

Frank did, trying not to gag as Gerard started stroking faster.

"So obediant, arent you little one?"

Frank moaned and nodded.

"Shit. Shit. Stroke yourself baby boy."

Frank immediatly did, forgetting to switch the camera. 

"Look at you baby. Tear stained and dribbling."

"Gee."Frank moaned, thrusting into his hand.

"Gonna cum for me?"

Frank moaned and spilled over his fist.

"Did you come baby?"

"Yeah Gee."

"Lick your hand clean for me."

Frank immediatly brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers to lick them clean. He bit down on his knuckles as Gerard came. Gerard stroked himself threw it before Frank pulled his fingers out with a  _pop._

"Jesus. Please wake me up every morning for that."

Frank laughed and nodded

"Back in a sec."he added, setting the phone down to clean up. When he finished, he curled up on the bed and watched Gerard light a smoke. Frank itched to do the same.

"I love you."

"I ove you too, Gee."

Gerard sighed and closed his eyes. 

"I want to kiss you."

"Soon."Frank whispered, closing his eyes.

"It better be soon or i'll die."

On September 3rd, Frank got an email that did actually make him puke.

_babe. I got you a ticket. Now you dont have to come, no hard feelings but if you do want to come, heres the link. Only a forward ticket. Ill pay the return. Let me know love. Xo._

He clicked into it and gasped. A single flight over in two weeks time. So two weeks later; he was getting off the flight. His backpack was annoying him and his suitcase wheel broke at the airport, and Frank was just in a shitty mood. He got no sleep on the plane and the reused air had made his chest tight. He was so in his own world, the when someone wrapped a hand around his eyes, he nearly  _screamed. In the middle of JFK._ Gerard seemed to realise that too, a hand clamped over his mouth.

"you don't look to happy, babe."He whispered, and Frank pushed his tongue against Gerards fingers until the hands released him. He turned straight away and buried his face into Gerards chest.

"Hey little one."Gerard kissed his forehead as Frank started to cry, finally in Gerards arms. He trird to stop, he didnt want everyone to know how much of a clingy little bitch he was, but the tears kept coming. Gerard cupped his face and tilted it up, and Frank wasted no time in pressing a kiss against the chapped lips. He gripped onto Gerard tightly, fistinf his hair in one hand.

"Man this is gross. Can we go now?"

Frank pulled apart and looked at Mikey, before he was hugging him too. Him and Mikey did chat sometimes, usually when Mikey answered Gerards phone or when he'd be hanging out at Gerards. He pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"I'm not this much of a pussy. I havent slept in 24 hours."He sniffed, getting a smirk in return. Gerard grabbed his bag and swung an arm over Franks shoulder.

"My cars broke down so Mikey will drop us home and we can order food and eat until you pass out."Gerard kissed his temple again, and Frank sniffed and nodded.

It was weird how fast he settled into living with Gerard. By week two he was so use to waking up and using Gerards fancy coffee maker, before he'd sit on the fire escape and take pictures of the sunrise. Gerard would always join him, sitting next to him to sketch and whisper.

They spent everyday exploring and learning new things about eachother, Frank even meeting all of Gerards family and some of his own. He missed Jersey.

On week 6, Frank had to go home. His mom was pissed and he ran out of cash ages ago, and he hated relying on Gerard. When they got the the airport, they sat in silence for a long time before Gerard finally spoke.

_"Come home."_


End file.
